Por do Sol
by Beatriz Sempere
Summary: James está cansado. Um passeio não programado com uma companhia inusitada.


**Pôr-do-sol**

Mais uma noite de sono perdida por causa daquela ruivinha, Lílian Evans, primeira a se recusar a sair com ele, James Potter, um dos garotos mais cobiçados de Hogwarts. Já amanhecera e era hora de ir para aula.

_Aula História da Magia._

- Prongs, você 'tá horrível cara! – Sirius Black comentou.

- É a Lily, né? – questionou Remus Lupin, apesar de já saber a resposta.

- Precisa responder Moony? – Sirius não se conformava com a "paixonite", assim ele se referia ao amor de James por Lílian, de seu grande amigo – Você tem que esquecê-la Prongs!

- Eu gostaria Padfoot, mas não consigo – James reclamou.

- Um dia Padfoot você irá se apaixonar e será capaz de entender o que o nosso caro Prongs está passando – Remus falou.

A aula acabara e James se retirou da sala sem dizer nada aos amigos. Ele foi andando pelos corredores com as mãos no bolso e a cabeça baixa, esta foi a ultima aula do dia, ele pretendia ir para seu quarto, tomar banho e depois tentar dormir.

No meio do caminho, sem querer, esbarrou em alguém, virou-se para a pessoa e , sem ao menos encará-la, começou a desculpar-se, falando muito rápido:

- Desculpa! Eu estava distraído, sinto muito! Desc...

- Potter?! – a voz dela o interrompeu, rasgando-o por dentro, a expressão dele foi de dor ao ouvir aquela voz. Sim, a voz daquela que roubava suas noites de sono.

Ela o fitava, estava surpresa com sua expressão, se sentiu por isso, não entendeu o porquê, mas sentiu-se mal em relação àquele menino que ela achava insuportável. Logo veio uma onda de preocupação que ela não conseguiu ignorar.

- Potter, você está bem? - enquanto o chamava, também o cutucava – Potter, responda! Você está me assustando – a expressão preocupada e a voz com um pouco de medo o fez sair daquele transe.

- Calma Evans. – ele disse suavemente, a expressão de dor fora substituída por surpresa – Não queria... hmm... te assustar.

- Eu já estava começando a ficar preocupada – Lily respondeu, agora mais calma.

- Desculpe-me, não era minha intenção – ele se desculpou, não escondendo a pontada de felicidade por aquela menina se preocupar com ele, apesar de que... Lílian Evans se preocupa com todos.

- Você precisa ir dormir, parece que não dorme há dias – ela recomendou, ainda estava um pouco preocupada. Ele simplesmente deu de ombros e saiu andando, estava cansado, estava confuso. Aquela ruiva o deixava doido, ele queria dar meia volta e ir até ela, falar tudo o que sentia, mas sempre que tentava acabava se arrependendo. Ela sempre brigava com ele, mas... como dizem "esperança é a ultima que morre".

Ele estava voltando em direção a ela, que o encarava em dúvida.

"O que ele tem? E porque estou preocupada com isso?" – Lily pensava. Ele chegou perto dela.

- Evans... – ele sussurrou, como se aquele nome fosse um sonho, um sonho impossível, mas um sonho que ele não desistia, já estava cansado, mas não conseguia desistir.

- Fala Potter! – o tom de voz voltou a ser o habitual, como se quisesse ele longe. Ele quis dar as costas a ela e voltar ao dormitório. Onde estava aquela preocupação dela? A expressão dele voltou a ser de dor.

- H'mm... melhor deixar pra lá – James já estava dando as costas quando...

- Espera Potter – ela não queria vê-lo com aquela expressão, não entendia o porquê, mas simplesmente a machucava – Me desculpe, não queria ser grossa – ele ficou em choque, não esperava aquela reação dela, não pode deixar escapar um sorriso pelo canto da boca.

- H'mm... Evans – ele desviou seu olhar do dela, seus olhos esverdeados o deixava tonto, inseguro, nervoso - ... – James nunca foi de ficar sem palavras, mas até isso aquela ruiva conseguir fazer com ele.

- Qual é o problema Potter? – Lily já estava confusa, não entendia o que aquele rapaz de cabelos desengonçados queria, nunca o entendeu. Mas dessa vez ele estava um incógnita, uma incógnita que ela queria decifrar.

- É a falta de sono – respondeu o garoto sem saber o que dizer ao certo, tinha receio de falar alguma besteira.

- Não anda dormindo? Por quê? – a ruiva indagara.

- H'mm... não consigo dormir, você não deixa. Não! Quero dizer... perco o sono porque fico pensando em você... – ele voltou a olhá-la, conforme falava mexia as mãos, sinal de nervosismo.

- Potter, é melhor você ficar quieto, não qu...

- Lily, por favor, não me interrompa, me deixe terminar de falar – ela assentiu com a cabeça – Sabe Evans, um dia você vai se apaixonar e vai entender o que eu sinto – ela ia abrir a boca para retrucar, mas se calou – Lils, cada noite que passa é um tormento, pensar em você dói. Cada dia eu passa eu te observo, cada dia descubro mais coisas sobre você, coisas que nem você mesma deve saber. Como seus tipos de sorriso, suas expressões – ele estava desesperado, não queria sentir isso, não queria se apaixonar.

- Acabou? – o maroto assentiu – Potter, é melhor você me esquecer pr...

- Eu já tentei Lils, mas não consigo – a voz dele começando a se alterar – Você não entende, não entende como eu te amo, te amo tanto que até dói, dói muito – enquanto dizia, sua mão fechada batia no peito, dando mais intensidade e veracidade ao que falava – te amar dói, Lily – seu tom de voz mudou, estava cansando, sussurrando.

Ele a encarava, esperando alguma reação. Ela não sabia o que fazer, ele dissera a verdade e ela sabia disso. Agora não há mais como negar que retribuía o amor pelo maroto, na mesma intensidade, as noites mal dormidas por ficar pensando no garoto de cabelos desengonçados, mas era orgulhosa demais para deixar que alguém percebesse o quão mal ela estava. Não podia correr para os braços de seu amado, que tempos atrás era o garoto que não suportava e aceitar esse sentimento, seu orgulho não deixava.

- Potter... eu... eu sinto muito – foi o que Lily conseguiu falar.

- Não precisa se desculpar, só me responda algo, você acredita em mim, pelo menos dessa vez? – depois dessa pergunta, independentemente da resposta, ele iria para seu quarto, tomar banho e dormir.

- Sim – a ruiva respondeu desviando o olhar. James não disse nada, apenas virou e andou rumo a sala comunal.

Depois de poucos minutos o maroto escuta passos correndo em sua direção.

- Potter! – a voz da garota ecoou pelo corredor. Ele parou, ficou estático, sem reação – Vai desistir de mim? – o garoto virou-se para encará-la.

- Não sei, mas cansei de implorar por uma chance – ao olhá-la ele notou que ela estava corada, não pode deixar de sorrir, adorava vê-la assim.

- Não desista! – era a vez de Lily amadurecer e deixar o orgulho de lado, para ter a felicidade deseja por muitas, inclusive por ela. Nenhum dos ex-namorados conseguiu isto, mas ela sentia que com o maroto seria diferente, o sentimento era diferente.

- Como assim? Por quê? Faz alguma diferença pra você? – James estava confuso. "O que ela quis dizer com isso? Será que ela ficou com pena de mim e resolveu me dar uma chance? Ou será que consegui conquista-la? Não não, sem chance de ser isso"

- Fa... faz diferença sim – a ruiva encontrava-se da cor do seu cabelo, de tão corada que estava – Sabe Potter, não é bom desistirmos daquilo que queremos e amamos. Por isso acho que você não deve desistir, já que eu... – ela parou, não conseguiu completar a frase. Ele, por outro lado, a encarava fixamente tentando assimilar cada palavra que saia da boca daquela garota que tanto mexia com seus pensamentos.

Um silêncio pairou no ar. Ambos se encaravam. O maroto ainda em choque e a ruiva ainda vermelha de vergonha, como esse menino a deixava sem jeito.

James a tocara de leve na mão, como não houve nenhuma objeção ele segurou a mão dela, com isso Lily corou ainda mais, ambos apreciavam o momento. Ele se aproximou, encostou sua testa na dela, deu um sorriso bobo que fora retribuído, o garoto nunca sentiu tanta emoção dentro de si. Ela também sorria bobamente, eles se encaravam, sem desviar o olhar. A ruiva não sabia quais emoções eram as que experimentava, mas todas eram muito fortes.

Encostaram nariz com nariz e levemente ele selou seus lábios nos dela. Seus lábios roçaram e o beijo foi se aprofundando. O maroto a puxou para si, encaixando os dois corpos, uma mão da ruiva subiu até o cabelo do rapaz, bagunçando mais ainda, e a outra mão o puxou pela nuca, intensificando o momento. O beijo era doce, suave e ao mesmo tempo era intenso, melhor do que qualquer um dos dois pudera imaginar.

Os lábios se afastaram e os dois se abraçaram, um abraço que demonstrava a necessidade da felicidade que lhes faltava e o amor puro e verdadeiro. Lílian nunca havia se sentido tão protegida, nunca havia sentido algo parecido nem tão forte, não imaginava que o amava tanto e assim apertou o abraço. James estava realizado, não fazia ideia de como aquele momento era forte, ele a amava, a ama e sempre irá amá-la.

Depois de alguns minutos passados, eles se afastaram. O maroto estendeu a mão e a ruiva a pegara e assim foram caminhando pelos corredores da escola. "Aonde iriam? Nem eles sabiam ao certo". Ambos ficaram em silencio, apenas sorrindo, não queriam estragar o momento, queria apenas aproveitá-lo.

E assim acabaram indo ver o pôr-do-sol abraçados.

* * *

**N/A:** Essa fic foi feita em 2009, tenham piedade da criatura que eu era na época haha!

Agradeço a quem perdeu tempo lendo =).


End file.
